Playing?
by TRF Lyoko Warrior
Summary: Tidak sengaja kesepuluh Missing-nin S-rank bertemu dengan kelima Gadis berkekuatan Supernatural, setelah mereka berteman apa yang mereka lakukan? Apakah... bermain..? /Chapter 1 UPDATE/ Mind to Read and Review?


**Anime: NARUTO**

**Rated: K+**

**Genre: Parody, Friendship, + Humor  
**

**Typestory: Multi-Chap**

**Cast: ****Pein, Konan, Zetsu, Tobi, Kakuzu, Hidan, Hoshigaki Kisame, Uchiha Itachi, Deidara, Akasuna Sasori**

**Summary: Tidak sengaja kesepuluh Missing-nin S-rank bertemu dengan kelima Gadis berkekuatan Supernatural, setelah mereka berteman apa yang mereka lakukan? Apakah... bermain..?  
**

**.**

**.**

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Playing? © TRF Lyoko Warrior  
**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING!  
Semi-AU/Semi-Canon; GaJeBo banget pastinya; OC/OoC; Typo(s) maybe; Kata tidak sesuai dengan EYD; Humor gagal total: Abal-Abal; Garing banget; Ngaur; Bikin mual-mual, meriangan, panas dalam, sakit perut, sakit kepala (?); dan yang lainnya yang berhubungan dengan hal yang nista-nista pastinya...**

**.**

**.**

**1st My Fiction Naruto  
**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**Okay, Hope You LIke This!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**~Playing?~**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Bertemu Dengan Siapa?**

**.**

**Sipnosis: Akatsuki ingin meminta SESUATU, Konan malah mengerjain mereka semua. DIsaat itu juga tidak sengaja Tobi mendengar Keributan di luar, Akatsuki pun hanya terpaku dengan itu. Apa keisengan Konan? Apa yang membuat keributan diluar?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

Di perbatasan Konohagakure dan Sunagakure, terdapat sebuah gua yang sudah tidak bermutu lagi. Tapi apa kalian tahu, bahwa gua ini ditinggali oleh sebuah organisasi yang sangat mengerikan. Mereka merupakan Missing-nin S-rank di dunia per-Ninja-an, tentu saja mereka ditakuti oleh semua orang. Tapi bagi sang Author, mereka tidak ada apa-apanya. Coba saja kalian lihat tampang mereka, ada si Leader Pierchingan Mesum paling murahan a.k.a Tendo Pein; Nona Kertas bekas sampah masyarakat a.k.a Konan; Venus Fly-Trap yang sangat jelek bentuknya a.k.a Zetsu; si topeng Lolipop paling autis a.k.a Tobi; Manusia setengah Boneka paling murahan a.k.a Akasuna no Sasori; Banci Taman Lawang sejati a.k.a Deidara; Orang kena Aliran Sesat di jalan a.k.a Hidan; Rentenir Bangkotan Bercadar Terpelit a.k.a Kakuzu; Manusia setengah Hiu GaJe a.k.a Hoshigaki Kisame; dan Pria Tampan yang sudah mengalami penuaan dini a.k.a Uchiha Itachi. Organisasi itu bernama Akatsuki, organisasi yang berisikan orang-orang super Abnormal.

.

.

.

Pagi ini sangat cerah nan indah, di gua yang kurang bermutu itu 10 makhluk super Abnormal itu sendang asyik tidur, padahal sudah mau jam 10 tapi masih bisa tidur dengan pulas. _(Sungguh Luar Biasa)_ Akhirnya ada satu makhluk yang sudah bangun dari mati surinya.

"Hoaaamhmmm...", makhluk itu menguap selebar mungkin sehingga bau nafasnya bisa tercium sampai 60.000.000 km.

Diketahui makhluk yang bangun ini mempunyai ciri memiliki mata Hazel, berwajah babyface, berambut merah seperti bonsai kekeringan dan dia merupakan manusia setengah boneka. Dan akhirnya sang Author menemukan identitas-nya, dia adalah Sasori saos Tiram #ralat, dialah Akasuna no Sasori sang Master Puppet.

"Udeh jam segini aye masih ngorok..", gumamnya sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

Sasori segera bangun dari ranjang super keras, untungnya ia hanya manusia setengah boneka jadi tidak merasakan betapa kerasnya ranjang itu. Gimana tidak kerang, rentenir bangkotan itu tidak mau mengeluarkan uangnya. Maka dari itu, rentenir bangkotan jelek itu mencari ranjang di tempat pembuangan sampah. Terbukti kekerasannya, isinya sa.. Hpphh— Stop!

"Semuanye udeh bangun atau belum yeh?", gumamnya lagi.

Sasori terus berjalan sampai di ruang tengah, disana sudah adah seekor makhluk yang sedang asyik sendiri membaca novel yang sudah sangat terkenal dikalangan pria berhidung belang. Dialah Tendo Pein, si Leader Pierchingan Mesum paling murahan.

"Pein, lu udah bangun?", pertanyaan kurang bermutu dikeluarkan oleh Sasori.

"Memangnya matamu ditaruh dimana? Di dengkul?", balas Pein.

Sasori hanya diam memandang Pein dengan pandangan kosong.

"Eh.. Bonsai merah.. Lu bangunin gih tuh yang lain..", lanjut Pein.

"Kenape bukan situ aje, aye kagak mau!", tegas Sasori sambil membuang muka.

"Oh.. Hiruko.. Dimana kau? Kau akan kujadikan kayu bakar..", teriakan Pein yang berhasil memancing kemarahan Sasori. Tentu saja dia tidak mau kalau Hiruko, kugutsu kesayangannya mau dijadikan kayu bakar.

"Tch.. Dasar Leader Mesum..", pekik Sasori. "WOY.. YANG MASIH PADA HIDUP BURUAN BANGUN WOY.. KALO GAK MALAM INI PEIN MESUM BAKAL ADA DISAMPING LOE MALAM INI SIAP BUAT NERKAM LOE PADA..", teriakan Sasori yang memakia Toa masjid hasil curian entah dari mana.

Dalam sekejap mata mereka pun berdiri di ruang tengah dengan mata masih dikecek-kucek.

"Iya.. Iya.. Kami bangun (un)", serempak semuanya (-Pein, Sasori)

"Ah.. Yang benar saja, masa mau diterkam sama Pierching mesum ini.. Ogah banget..", gerutu Konan.

"Dewa Jashin pasti akan menghukummu!", kutuk HIdan yang masih memengang bantal gulingnya.

"Siapa juga yang mau nerkam loe semua, gak level kali bro.. Lagian nih juga, bonsai merrah, anceman lu gak bermutu banget kali..", kata Pein sambil memukul kepala Sasori.

"Yang penting semuanya udah pada bangun..", jawab Sasori.

Pein bergaya sok berpikir, "Tapi buat Konan kagak apa-apa kali ya.. Ckckck", gumam Pein sambil cengengesan tidak jelas.

Konan yang mendengar gumamannya Pein langsung menunjukan urat yang berkedut di kepalanya dan memperlihatkan deathglare-nya. "SHIKIGAMI NO JUTSU!".

Serangan Konan berhasil mengenai Pein dan ia pun langsung pingsan. Sungguh menakutkan, meja saja sampai hancur berkeping-keping. Itu saja sudah membuat semua anggota Akatsuki (-Pein, Konan) langsung sweatdrop dan jawsdrop bersamaan.

"HUaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh...", tangisan Kakuzu sangatlah histeris.

"Kakuzu-senpai, kenapa nangis?", tanya Tobi.

"Mejanya ancur sama Konan. Sama saja duit gue hilang, huahhh..", tangisan Kakuzu semakin kencang saja.

Karena mendengar jawaban Kakuzu, semuanya (-Pein, Kakuzu) sweatdrop bersamaan lagi. Mereka sudah menduga-duga, bukanlah Pein yang ditangisi tapi meja hasil pembelian dari uangnya.

Tiba-Tiba saja, terdengar suara aneh. 'KREEEK' . Perut mereka semua telah berbunyi.

"KOnan, bikinin kami makanan dong, un!", pinta si WaRia #ralat, pinta si Deidara.

Pein pun sadar saat perutnya juga sudah berdemo minta makan.

"Iya, Tobi.. Sasori.. Ikut gua!", perintah Konan sambil menyeret Tobi dan Sasori seperti gerobak.

"Tapi gak usah seret-seret Tobi juga kali.", kata Tobi.

Sasori hanya bisa menangis pasrah, "Tolong akyuu..", batiknya berteriak dan menangis.

Sambil menunggu makanan selesai dibuat Konan dan kedua pembantunya_,_ Mereka melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Hihih… Novel ini bagus banget, Jiraiya-sensei yang mesum itu hebat banget bisa buat novel se-mesum ini…"

"Hoi… Itachi, pinjem catokan lu dong! Gue mau catok rambut gue biar tetap lurus, un"

"Gangu aja lu, untung krim anti kriput gue gak tumpah. Nih catokan gue, jangan sampai rusak!"

"Ikan-ikanku yang tercinta, datanglah ke papa…"

"100 ryo… 200 ryo… 300 ryo… —"

"oh, Dewa Jashin… —"

"Halo tuan dan nyonya tumbuhan, **Kami Kembali**!"

.

Itulah ucapan mereka disaat melakukan aktivitasnya, sepertinya sang Author tidak perlu mencantumkan siapa orang-orangnya.

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

"Konan-senpai, nanti mau masak apa buat makan nanti?", tanya Tobi yang sudah berada di dapur.

"Sini, gua bisikin ke lu berdua.", balas Konan.

Sasori dan Tobi langsung mendekatkan telinga mereka ke arah Konan, ia pun membisikkan sesuatu. Semuanya pun menganggukkan kepala setelah Konan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Baiklah… Ayo kita lakukan!", kata Konan penuh semangat '45 sambil mengepalkan tangan ke atas.

"Ayo…", disusul Tobi dan Sasori.

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

Waktu demi waktu terlewati, hati sudah berdebar-debar. Ok, lupakan.

"Lama sekali, un.", keluh Deidara.

"Mereka lama juga ya.", kata Pein yang masih saja baca novel itu.

"Hei Pein, lu baca apaan?", tanya Kakuzu.

"Mau tau aja atau mau tau bangettt?", tanya Pein balik dengan bahasa 4L4Y-nya.

"Mau tau aja…", jawab Kakuzu dengan nada malasnya gak ketulungan.

"Oke, gue kasih tau. Ini novel yang berjudul 'Icha-Icha Paradice' yang ditulis oleh Jiraiya-sensei"

Deidara, Hidan, Kisame, Zetsu, dan Itachi pun tidak sengaja mendengar kalimat dari sang leader.

"Oh pantas aja nih orang ketawa-ketiwi terus mimisan tiba-tiba, gara-gara itu toh. Dasar Pierching** MESUM**.", batin mereka berbarengan sambil menatap sang mesum.

"Kenapa lu pada liatin gua? Gua ganteng?", tanya Pein super narsis.

Seketika mereka semuanya (-Konan, Pein, Tobi, Sasori) muntah berjamaah. Disaat itu Konan datang diikiuti oleh kedua pembanntunya.

"Eh.. Konan udah datang!", sambut Pein dengan meriah. Sampai ada bunga yang bertebaran, dasar Pein lebay.

"Kenapa ya leader Akatsukinya Pein, bukan gua? Udah tau Pein belum masuk RSJ..", batin Konan mengutuk dirinya.

"Apa udah jadi, un~?", tanya Deidara dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Konan tidak menjawab, kemudian ia menepukkan tangannya dan muncul Tobi dan Sasori dengan berpakaian ala pelayan retsoran ternama sambil membawa makanan di atas nampan. Mereka semua (-Tobi, Konan, Sasori, Itachi) sudah ngiler 20 ember. Itachi yang melihat mereka hanya double sweatdrop saja.

"Aneh..", itulah yang terucap dari Itachi.

"Oke.. Tobi, Sasori, taruh itu di meja sana!", perintah Konan sambil menunjuk ke meja hijau #ralat, meja berwaa hijau.

Pein dan kawan-kawan segera duduk di meja makan yang tersedia dengan garpu ditangan mereka masing-masing.

"Permisi, senpai-senpai. Tobi anak baek dan Sasori-senpai datang dengan membawa pesanan para senpai-senpai.", kata Tobi dengan lembut seperti Waitress.

Lalu Tobi membuat ciuman jarah jauh dibalik topengnya, ia berhasil membuat para Senpai-nya merinding. Rasanya mereka mau muuntah, mereka benar-benar bisa merasakan serangannaya.

"Kenape aye harus sengsara ye deket ama Bocah Autis ini...", batin Sasori berteriak. Seperti yang para Readers tahu, jarak Sasori dan Tobi sangatlah dekat. Jadi dia yang paling bisa merasakannya.

"Udah.. Kagak usah banyak cing-cong lu", kata Hidan sambil mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya.

"Itu semua nguarin duit kagak?", Kakuzu sudah was-was dan sudah mempersiapkan alarm merah.

"Kagak!", jawab Konan, sasori, Tobi yang singkat, jelas, padat.

"Trus kalo iyu kagak pake duit, pake apa? Daun?", kali ini Zetsu yang bicara.

"Ya lu lihat aja nanti.", balas Konan sambil mengedipkan matanya.

Sasori dan Tobi pun membagikan nampan yang dibawanya ke para anggota yang sudah kosong perutnya. Semuanya sudah mengeluarkan air liur (-Tobi, Sasori, Konan). Konan sudah tertawa bahagia di dalam hatinya. Setelah selesai, Sasori dan Tobi segera duduk disamping kiri-kanan Konan.

"Nah, ini khusus untuk kalian...", kata Konan sambil berusaha tersenyum manis.

Kelihatannya, anggota Akatsuki lainnya benar-benar sudah tidak sabar untuk membuka tutupnya, seperti orang belum makan satu bulan. Tobi sedang cekikikan dibalik topengnya, Sasori dan Konan duah tertawa jahat di dalam hatinya. Sebenarnya apa yang mereka rencanakan?

"Silakan senpai-senpai buka tutupnya..", Tobi mempersilakan para senpainya mmebuka tutup diatas nampan.

Akatsuki pun membuka tutupnya dengan efek slow motion. Semuanya sudah dilanda rasa keingintahuan apa isi diatas nanpannya.

.

.

.

.

25%

.

.

.

.

50%

.

.

.

.

75%

.

.

.

.

100%

.

Dan isinya adalah... Eh, Daun?

.

.

"Kenapa daun? Gua bukan ulat! Lagian gua kagak mau makan temen gua sendiri!", histeris Zetsu sudah memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Bukan ulat, tapi KAMBING, Zetsuuuuuu!", serempak semuanya (-Zetsu). Kambing makan daun? Harusnya kan rumput.

"Konan, kok daun sih?", akhirnya Kisame membuka mulut.

"Tadi 'kan Kakuzu nanya 'Ini pake duit kagak?'. Terus gua jawab 'KAGAK!'", Konan memberi jawaban yang bertele-tele.

"Oh pantesan. Bikin makanannya aja kagak pake duit, makanannya aja daun", kini sang Uchiha angkat suara yang terdengar sedih.

"DANNA** CURANG**, un!", sekarang suara Deidara yang menggema.

"Kenapa lagi sih, Deidara-chan?", tanya Hidan sambil menutup payngnya, karena habis ada hujan lokal.

"Hidan, berhenti memanggil gue dengan embel-embel -chan, un!", suara berat Deidara muncul.

"Hahaha.. Yaudah, lu kenapa teriak gak jelas gitu?", tanya Hidan langsung to the point.

"Lihat aja tuh, un!", sahut Deidara sambil menunjuk kepada Sasori, Konan, dan Tobi.

.

.

Dengan slow motion mereka melirik Konan beserta kedua pembantunya, seketika mata mereka membulat. Ya tentu saja mereka kaget, makanan milik Konan, Tobi, dan Sasori seperti restoran bintang lima.

"Danna curang, un! Danna licik, un! Danna tega, un!Danna Kejam, un! Masa danna makanannya kayak gitu, sedangkan gua makan daun kayak gini, un", seru Deidaraa lalu ia mengeluarkan air terjun dari matanya.

Sasori mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Memangnya kau mau?"

Deidara hanya mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya seperti seekor anjing meminta tulang kepada majikannya. Sasori memutarkan matanya, ia pun membierikan jatahnya kepada Deidara. Yang lain hanya terpaku dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasori untuk DEeidara.

"Aku tidak lapar, jadi ini untukmu!", kata Sasori yang secuek bebek. Tentu saja, Sasori kan boneka.

"Danna yakin, un?", tanya Deidara dengan mata Sasori yang berkaca-kaca.

"Hn...", itulah jawaban singkat dari Sasori.

Kini hati Deidara sudah berbunga-bunga, dengan cepat Deidara memeluk Sasori sambil berkata "Arigato Danna, un~" berkali-kali. Sasori hanya bisa diam dengan kelakuan partnernya seperti itu. Yang lainnya bagaimana? Oh ternyata mereka sedang asyik menonton drama di Telenovela, maksudnya adegan Sasori dan Deidara sambil makan daun. Toh, Tobi dan Konan juga makan daun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Diluar markas Akatsuki, sekitar 10 meter ada lima perempuan yang kelelahan karena sebuah misi mereka.

"Gua capek banget!", keluh drai salah satu mereka.

"Emangnya lu doing apa yang capek? Gue juga capek tau!"

"Kalian berdua, **DIAM**!", kini suara berat sang ketua muncul.

"Oh ya, dari misi tadi kita dapat berapa?", Tanya sang ketua kepada keempat temannya.

"Err… Kira-kira kita dapet kurang lebih 10, neechan…"

Kini sang ketua mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dan berteriak, "Kyaa… Kita kan disuruh dapet 20, kurang 10 lage… Bisa-bisa gue yang kena imbasnya…"

"Lu bisa tenang sedikit. Lu buat pendengaran gue sakit tau!", bentak gadis berambut Indigo.

"Gimana gua bisa tenang…", teriakan sang pemimpin semakin menggema.

Tiba-tiba saja mereka mendengar suara yang terdengar mengerikan menghampiri mereka. Mereka pun tahu suara apa itu.

'GUAOORRR'

"Ini pasti ulah alien jelek itu…", sang pemimpin berambut merah bersuara.

"Cie… Cie… Cie…", yang lainnya hanya bisa bersiul-ria kepada sang ketua.

"LU ingetnya dia doang…", wanita berambut ungu ikut menimbruk sang ketua dengan seringai terukir di bibirnya.

Sang ketua hanya tersipu berat, "Se..Sekarang bukan saatnyauntuk pikirin hal itu dan ngejekin gua. Sekarang waktunya transformasi!", perintahnya.

Semuanya mengangguk dan melompat untuk melakukan transformasi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini semua anggota akatsuki kembali kepada aktivitas-aktivitas mereka, tiba-tiba saja Tobi mendengar sesuatu.

.

"Senpai–Senpai..", seru Tobi.

"Ada apa?", jawab semuanya (-Tobi) dengan malasnya.

"Senpai–Senpai denger sesuatu gak?"

"Kagak!"

"Ah… Masa sih?"

Semuanya pun diam untuk mengdengarkan, yang dikatakna Tobi memang ada benarnya. Kini mereka semuanya bisa mendengar apa yang dimaksud Tobi.

"Tobi anak baek bener kan?", seru Tobi lagi.

Semuanya hanya mengangguk bersamaan dan mereka pun keluar maskas untuk melihat suara apa itu.

Saat mereka mengangkat batu yang menghalangi markas, mereka hanya bisa membisu.

Karena mereka melihat…

-Chapter 1: End-

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hello minna, anggap saja saya author baru di fandom ini, tapi memang benar. Rupanya saya sudah mempunyai status Hiatus nih, kira-kira bisa Update kilat tidak ya? Bagaimana, humor gagal total ya? Mungkin saja begitu. Oh ya kalian tahu tidak siapa lima gadis berkekuatan supernatural itu? Mungkin sudah ada yang bisa menebaknya. Ada yang bisa memberi saran untuk saya, ini sebaiknya crossover atau tetap begini saja? Saya sih niatnya ingin crossover, tapi saya ragu.

Oke, trimakasih telah mampir ke Fiction saya.

Review, Kritik, Saran, Flame, dan sejenisnya? Boleh saja asal gunakan bahasa yang benar sesuai dengan EYD.


End file.
